1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating device for a motor base. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat-dissipating device for assisting in rapid heat dissipating for heat-generating components such as IC control units, power transistors, etc of a high-power motor, thereby maintaining optimal operational efficiency of the high-power motor.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a motor with a conventional heat-dissipating device for a base of the motor. The motor comprises a casing 10 having a base 11, an axial tube 12 mounted to a center of the base 11, and a rotor 13 mounted to the axial tube 12. A wall 14 extends upwardly along an outer circumference of the base 11 and connected by a plurality of ribs 15 to an inner circumference of the casing 10. A circuit board 16 is mounted on top of the base 11. A stator 18 is mounted on the circuit board 16 and aligned with a magnet (not labeled) on the rotor 13.
Heat-generating components 17 such as IC control units, power transistors, etc are mounted on the circuit board 16. Conventionally, the heat-generating components 17 are mounted to a bottom side of the circuit board 16 and located in an area surrounded by the wall 14. Since the motor is of an ordinary power such that the temperature caused by the heat-generating components 17 will not be too high to adversely affect the overall operational efficiency of the motor.
However, in a case that a high-power motor is used, the heat generated by the heat-generating components is several times of that generated by a motor with an ordinary power. Overheated and/or burn-out power transistors may occur in the motor and the operational efficiency of the motor is adversely affected, as no auxiliary heat-dissipation device is provided.